Gabriela Heleia
Gabriela Heleia is an Original character created by Athorment on February 23th, 2013. She is going to be the role playing character used in MonsterAcademy and His hardest & latest attempt at RPing with many people. Application Info Character Application *Name: Gabriela *Glamor (Human) Name: Gabriela Heleia *Most comfortable form: Human *Current Points: 1,510 Points (With 4,000 Invested thus far) *Age: 15 years old since being given life. *Glamor age: designed to look as a sculpture of a 17 year old young woman. *Monster type: Golem *Glamor Object: Ring on right hand's ring finger. *Natural weapons: Fists & Legs. *Trained weapons: None. Unless using rocks and other objects she picks up to attack-with count. *Relationships: Celestina Daimon (Girlfriend), Rowan Wick, Hailee Makara (Friends), Alrume Mortis and Moxi (People she looks up to) *Grade: freshman *Favorite class: Monster P. E. *Worst class: Potions *Passed Classes: Human Studies, Monster P.E., Mystics & Magic. *Weakness: Phobia to water. Great Heights. Being broken to pieces. Heavy Bludgeoning weapons. She is not very agile due to her weight constantly pulling her down, she would rather "tank" attacks and stuff due to this. *Major Skills: -Super Strength. She can easily lift around 1,000 lbs. -Hardened "Skin". She is both heavier and more resilient than any human. In Statue form she is immune to slashes, but bludgeoning weapons can break her. -Element Immunity. Being composed of rock means she has a natural resistance to many elements like fire, water & poison. Longer periods under element exposure or element combinations (i.e. Fire & then water) can cause her to crack & then break. *Minor Skills: -Underwater Breathing. Or rather, no real need to do so. She can get underwater no problem, but she will sink and become covered of mold after long periods of time (Which hinders her movement) -Bound Weapons. While most others are able to form a weapon out of their own elemental energy, She can sometimes cause small & (Mostly) inoffensive earthquakes if she stomps very hard. She can use this on rocky areas to use bigger rocks as bludgeoning weapons, which means this is dependent to her surroundings. -Regeneration. While it is possible to break down her body, she can be put back together by joining the pieces and keeping them together for a while. She can only control the body parts that are still attached to her. -High-Jump. Allows her to make high-jumps to up to three floors. Made Canon After "Monster P. E." Classes. Increases her mobility capabilities exponentially, but is still too heavy to evade things easily. - Minor Absorb of Magic. Canon to her Backstory, She was given life by turning her into a magic eater and giving doses of it for long periods of time. Like a plant who takes in the sunlight, she absorbs sufficient magic from her surroundings to sustain herself. What this skill would does after being discovering she is capable of this is to be able to increase the amount of magic absorbed at will. She can't "Dry" the source of magic so others can still use spells normally. She stores this magic for other small feats that will be bought later. *Personality: Affable, Discret, Obedient/Compliant, Humble, Emotional resilience, Sincere, Unphased. Gabriela is not the type to seek confrontation. Being created & educated in a sheltered environment she has become rather naive and finds many experiences new. The innocence that her creator put in her has made her very honest when speaking and acting, however the lack of interaction with others has made her discrete to avoid being the center of attention. Due to many things still being new, she has taken on a compliant personality to adapt and fit in. She is always calm and resilient to stress, keeping her own pace even when everyone else is accelerated. Due to what happened in her past it takes a long time for her to feel comfortable around others. *Likes: Hiding her true form, Dressing-Up, Mud baths & related treatments, relaxing & avoiding stress (aka, taking it slow), silence, not talking much, desserts, nature, drawing & Painting (Even though she is not good at it) *Dislikes: Birds (with a passion), Water, easily breakable stuff (Windows), her own weight, Graffiti, to be rushed, Bugs with lots of feet, loud noises. *Extra Notes: Due to her human form still being relatively new to her she has yet to get used to many things human do like Eating with silverware (The fork is her arch-nemesis) and will sometimes fall asleep in random places, forgetting that she has to rest (unlike her golem form which needs no sleep). She dislikes showing up her Golem form. Still reminds her of the mob that attacked her and her creator. If it were up to her, she would stay as a human, but will remove her glamor if she can help in her true form. *History: Her creator is a modern young witch who was trying to understand her own magic powers. Lauren Heleia was orphaned from a young age and found a hobby in witchcraft. She was always an outcast and Driven by the wish of having company that could understand her, she attempted to make a Golem that would think and interact normally. Unknown to her, she was being subconsciously guided by the spirit of a witch ancestor. This spirit lend her her magic prowess in order for Lauren to achieve feats a normal witch would not be able to at her age and wanted her to succeed in creating a golem so that she could take over it's body and become truly immortal. It wasn't easy and Lauren spend hours with her sculpture, perfecting her shapes and talking to her as if she was real. One day she achieved her goal and gave her creation a name. Gabriela came to life by absorbing huge amounts of magic. This saved her "life" as the lack of magic temporarily sealed the ancestor spirit away. They lived together for a while and gaby learned from her creator how to properly talk and do many other things. She never left home though and the neighbours finally took notice after some time and reported Lauren to the authorities while her magic was weak. They put her in jail to decide what to do with her and went to her home to check on evidence. When they found Gabriela they immediately attacked her and she retaliated back. Deeming her a monster, The house "caught fire" & they tossed the golem into a deep river close by. They all headed back to get rid of Lauren, but the living sculpture followed them and attacked to save her creator. Using what little magic she had, Lauren warped her creation and then herself away from danger, getting separated in the process. Years later, In hiding and still away from her creator, A small breeze kicks up and it blows a small letter into Gaby's place. It was an invitation... Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. *Before Gabriela, Considerations for using Alebrije, Circe the Ningyo, Rea Gnome, Ojine Boogeyman & Filipa (Rea's Pet snake turned Yōkai) were made. Due to the specific rules of the group in terms of power, a new OC was the best & optimal option to be taken. *Being a Statue comes with strength & resistance, making her a very strong character phisically. This has been a trend followed by more agressive characters like RiDdlE, AntiRhenium, Sheila, E.s.r.a. Unit & Wanda Luzbel. Gaby breaks the mold by being as strong as them, but is kind & caring instead. *The first names that came as development began was "Gelena" or "Galena". It played with the name "Helena" while keeping the "G" coming from Golem. This was changed to "Gabriela" since it might get confusing when compared to Helen Mary Teidget. the Last name "Heleia" still keeps part of the original idea. *Her Moveset will involve a "Chargable" Gimmick. Similar to Smash Bros' Chargable "Smash Attacks" '''and the ''Street Fighter IV "Focus Attack", Heleia "Charges" the majority of her attacks for special effects like increased damage, Armored moves and even stumbling states. The idea for a character like this was already planted long ago (With the possibility of giving it to Matheline Agross), but it wasn't until the creation of Gabriela that it was used. Months later Play Station All-star Battle Royale would release a DLC character with the same gimmick as the Golem girl, Zeus would charge his attacks for increased damage and range. Gallery *Image Gallery *Fan Artwork *Pairings Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy